monsterhighfanonfandomcom-20200225-history
Draculaura (Alternate)
Draculaura, 'daughter of Count Dracula, and most adorable vampire to come across. Alongside her father, are his three wives. One is confirmed to be her mother, yet she is unaware which one nor does she care. At the age of 136 years old, she is the energy for circle of friends and the lingering restraint coming from the vampire community. She currently is in a relationship with Clawd Wolf. '''Character/family ' In this alternate continuity, Count Dracula was able to fend off Abraham van Helsing and his men, and fled to his home in Transylvania. Escaping such a death, he was able to live to this day and managed a life (unlife?) with one of his brides turned wives. Out of such was his daughter, Draculaura. Though initially similar to her father growing up, after the first century she had grown bored and strived for her individuality. She started such by becoming a vegan and accepting of others. Though her father is lightly hesitant, he will do what he must to allow his daughter's happiness. Growing up, Dracula's wives have fulfilled the role of mother for her. It is confirmed that one is her biological mother, yet unclear which one. It matters not to Draculaura, for she is loving to them all the same and them to her. While one is established the true mother, the other two seem content to act as if stepmothers or aunts if one will. They offer Draculaura advice in areas that Draculaura cannot, such as femininity, love, etc. 'Appearance ' Her physical appearance seems to be a match for her canon look; pale pink skin, pale purple eyes, and black hair with pink streaks. Many of her physical features nod to her vampire heritage, such as pointed ears, fangs, and pale skin, etc. On her left cheek, is a hot pink tattoo of a heart that is revealed to be self taught and inflicted. A majority of her clothing consist of black and pink colors, and primarily goes for a Victorian era aesthetic. (i.e. dresses, corsets, stockings, etc.) The motifs of fangs, bat wings, and hearts are constantly incorporated somewhere in her attire. She is noted to be shorter than her friends, constantly wearing a pair of red high heels to appear taller. Whenever her and the other are seen in direct sunlight, she is seen using an pink umbrella. Whether as a cane or for proper use at times, due to being too weak to stand in sunlight. 'Personality ' Draculaura is sweet, energetic, friendly, and easy to get along with, though she can be a bit childish. Noting that immortality can make a high school a faded memory, she tries to make the experience a fun one to remember. Even though she doesn't seem to care much of what other monsters think of her, Draculaura is much of a trend follower, much to her father's chagrin. That said, she ends up being a people pleaser. Draculaura is usually ecstatic and gets distracted easily, but this revealed to be a charade. She is actually quite intelligent, passing all of her classes. As stated before, she attends Monster High for the experience, not the education. Because of this, she appears to act ditzy, paying attention to only things that appear fun to her. She's also known to be a flirt, seeming to have inherited her father's charm. It's stated by others that she has dated many in the past before finally settling on Clawd Wolf. A very well known aspect about her is her vegetarianism, much to her father's dismay. At first, many think it is a phobia, that she refuses due to her being afraid of blood. Though it is later revealed that it is quite the opposite. In the past, she was quite fond of blood, feasting on it alongside her family. Though after the first century, drinking it day in and day out, she grew bored of it. She chose vegetarianism because it's new and different. That said, she is still the delightful Draculaura that everyone knows her out to be!...right? '''Abilities/weaknesses Draculaura holds the standard abilities and characteristics of a vampire, such as the inability to stand garlic or to have a reflection in the mirror and the need to be invited into places before entering. Though she is able to drink blood, she refrains from it due to her current stance as a vegetarian. * Vampiric powers - ''' Being a vampire in general, has enabled Draculaura with the basic abilities that accompany her kind. Such as: ** '''Levitation: '''Like all vampires with their vampire powers, she is able to levitate at a small height. ** '''Bat-changing: '''Draculaura is able to change into a bat at will. Though unlike her family, this is her shapeshifting abilities are limited due to her young age. And in comparison to her elders, she can only assume the form of a small, average bat, rather than a large, humanoid bat-like creature. ** '''Hanging from surfaces: '''Draculaura can hang from any ceiling no matter what material. She claims that she does her best thinking this way. ** '''Vampiric Infection - '''Like the rest of her kind, she can turn others into vampires by biting them on the neck (provided she doesn't drain them first). It is implied that she is capable of such by Jackson Jekyll's request for her to do such to turn him into a "different kind of monster". She denied his request though. ** '''Immortality - '''Being a vampire, has enabled her to live a very long time, as well as forever. Because of such, she has lived for 136 years and onward. ** '''Black Magic - '''She is currently being trained in black magic by her father. This has allowed to disable other enchantments such as hexes by witches, etc. It's also revealed that black magic was a factor in her birth due to her being born ''dead, ''requiring resurrection. * '''Vampiric Weaknesses - '''Being a vampire in general has condemned Draculaura with the typical weaknesses that cursed her kind. Such as: ** '''Aversion to sunlight - '''Contrary to what mortal believe, sunlight does not kill her, but merely makes her powerless. That said, she is still made too weak to even stand on her own. ** '''No reflection - '''Not so much a weakness, but more an inconvenience. Due to not having a reflection, she cannot appear in pictures/film/etc., as well as can't properly do her own attire without assistance. ** '''Needing Invitation - '''She must require an invitation from others to enter ''anywhere. ''Meaning she requires others just to enter the school even. ** '''Compulsion to count - '''Similar to others of her kind, she has a minor compulsion to count at trivial moments. This makes times such as math class or lunch an inconvenient time. '''Skillset * 'Writing - '''Draculaura has revealed that she is capable of some very creative writing, evident by her ''very detailed ''sonnet about her former habit of drinking blood. * '''Acting - '''Draculaura also has a rather hidden talent for drama, as shown by her ease to perform plays. She claims that during her childhood that her father had taken her to see the best of plays up to date. Through various examples she has learned to become a skilled actress. '''Relationship ' 'Clawd Wolf : '''Her boyfriend and "love pup". Draculaura admits that she has gone through a few boyfriends before settling on Clawd, claiming to have found the perfect partner in him. Notes him to be a kind, athletic, smart, and loyal, who also happens to be her best friend's brother. The two have faced quite a bit of pressure from others, due to the tension between vampires and werewolves. Heck, even her father was against it initially, though this was due to his superiority complex against ''everyone. ''Eventually everyone had learned to deal with it, and the two have been a loving couple to this day. '''Friends: '''Draculaura is best friends with Clawdeen Wolf , and the two have accepted Frankie Stine within their group. Draculaura's outgoing nature has earned her many other friends too, including Lagoona Blue , Ghoulia Yelps and Cleo De Nile. '''Pet: '''Draculaura of this continuity has a pet bat named "Jonathan". She has named him such, knowing it gets under her father's skin, being a reference to the protagonist of the original ''Dracula ''novel. She notes to feed him insects and teaches how to "sing", being a rhythmic series of pitches. She claims that he "makes sweet music". '''Trivia ' * In this continuity, Draculaura is the biological daughter of the one, ''true ''Dracula, as well as his wives. ** With her being raised by both Count Dracula and his three wives, this means Draculaura is raised in a polygamist household. * While in canon Draculaura became vegan to atone for her past behavior, this continuity's Draculaura became vegan simply due to her becoming bored with the taste of blood. * In canon, the heart-shaped mark on her cheek is a birth mark. Here, it is a self-inflicted tattoo done when she was a child. * In canon, her pet bat was named Count Fabulous. Here it is a bat simply named Jonathan (See;Relationships). * Her being merely weakened by sunlight, rather than killed, is more in context with the original ''Dracula ''novel. * While in Canon she is 1600 years old, this continuity's Draculaura is merely 136 years old. Category:Ghouls Category:High School Category:Monsters Category:Browse Category:Females Category:Vampires